Gefangen
ist die fünfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Abigale * Trockendock Kurzbeschreibung Es stellt sich heraus, dass Reed der Bruder von Conner ist. Die Abigale wird zu Conners Stützpunkt gefahren, wo ein Gefangenenaustausch stattfinden soll. Bevor es dazu jedoch kommen kann, erschießt Chris den Gefangenen. Unterdessen weist Jack Alicia ins Radar ein. Er zeigt ihr, nach welchen Kriterien sie Boote auswählen, die sie plündern wollen. Travis wird von Alex besucht, die ihm gesteht, dass sie die Abigale an Conner verraten hat. Der mittlerweile Untote Reed wird in neue Kleidung gesteckt und als Gefangener übergeben. Er attackiert sofort seinen Bruder, wodurch Travis und Madison die Flucht gelingt. Alicia trennt sich von Jack, der sie überzeugen wollte, dass ihre Familie kein guter Umgang für sie ist. Vorspann Conner bereitet ein Omaha Steak für Alicia zu. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sich um das leibliche Wohl seiner Leute kümmert, ihm jedoch nur begrenzte Ressourcen zur Verfügung stehen. Sie könne sich glücklich schätzen, dass er sie aufgenommen hat. Der Generator fällt aus und er verlässt den Raum um sich darum zu kümmern. Alicia probiert das Fleisch, doch es wird ihr sogleich von der schwangeren Frau weg genommen, die damit nach draußen geht. Alicia versucht den Raum zu verlassen, doch alle Türen sind verschlossen. Sie gelangt schließlich aufs Deck des Schiffes und sieht, dass sie in einem Trockendock sind. Handlung der Folge Jack findet sie und erklärt ihr, dass Conner nicht möchte, dass sich die Neuen frei herum bewegen. Er will sie zunächst kennen lernen. Sie will von ihm wissen, ob ihre Familie an Land in Sicherheit ist. Jack fragt ob sie ihm vertraut und will sich diesbezüglich erkundigen. Daniel versorgt die Wunde von Reed. Dieser sieht Chris in einer Ecke sitzen und will ihn reizen. Daniel will den Jungen hinaus schicken, doch er bleibt sitzen. Reed erzählt, dass sein Vater ein Schläger war und er ihm die Achillesferse durchtrennt hat. Stolz war sein Vater nur auf den älteren Bruder, Conner, der sich um den jüngeren kümmern sollte. Reed prahlt mit den Ressourcen, die Conner zur Verfügung stehen, als Daniel ihm Jod auf die Wunde drückt. Er verlässt den Gefangenen, denn er hat erfahren, was er wissen wollte. Chris will den Mann bewachen, worauf sich Daniel einlässt, solange er vor der Tür bleibt. Ofelia kommt und sieht die blutigen Bandagen. Daniel erklärt, dass er sich medizinisch um den Gefangenen gekümmert hat. Sie macht sich Sorgen um die Einschnitte in seinen Handgelenken, die er sich durch die Befreiung aus den Fesseln zugezogen hat. Hierum will sich Daniel gleich kümmern. Chris soll sich jedoch einbringen um schlechte Gedanken zu vertreiben. Daniel informiert Madison über das, was er erfahren hat, nämlich dass Conner der Anführer ist und Reed sein Bruder. Sie setzen Kurs auf eine Gruppe von 5 Schiffen, die im Verbund zu fahren scheinen. Madison wendet das Boot. Louis kommt auf die Brücke, als er die Kursänderung feststellt. Er erklärt, dass ihnen nur wenig Zeit bleibt und sie nicht genügend Geld haben um die Überfahrt für alle zu bezahlen. Strand stimmt Madison zu. Ihr Plan sieht vor, dass sie mit der Abigale ohnehin erwartet werden und deshalb das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite haben. Daniel erklärt ihr, dass sie die Kinder brauchen werden um gegen Conner zu kämpfen. Madison besteht darauf, dass sie an Bord bleiben. Jack erklärt Alicia das Radar. Sie soll Boote mittlerer Größe und Reichweite ausfindig machen und sie nummerieren. Danach warten sie auf grünes Licht von Conner und beginnen ihn zu ködern. Sie will wissen, wie man sich für einen der Punkte entscheidet. Er erklärt, dass es reine Willkür ist. Travis erwacht in einer Zelle. Er findet ein Buch und beginnt damit das Schloss zu knacken. Plötzlich kommt jemand durch die Tür. Es ist Alex, die Frau, die sie auf dem Schlauchboot ausgesetzt haben. Sie berichtet ihm von Sam und wie sie ihn nach langen Qualen erstickt und aus dem Boot gehievt hat. Als Conner sie gefunden hat, berichtete sie von der Abigale um Travis wiederzusehen. Strand geht es zusehends besser. Madison übergibt ihm das Steuer und hält ihm dabei eine Standpauke darüber, dass er Nick unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hat um Louis zu holen. Am Radar findet Alicia heraus, dass die Abigale 2 Stunden zu früh zurück kehrt. Sie ist wütend auf Jack und vermutet, dass ihre Familie umgebracht wurde. Er erklärt, dass Reed das Sagen auf der Abigale hat. Sie will wissen, was mit ihrer Familie passiert ist. Jack erklärt, dass er mit ihr zusammen fahren will. Alicia findet ein langsames Boot, die bevorzugte Beute von Conner. Jack informiert seinen Boss darüber. Strand und Daniel finden den Unterschlupf von Conner. Alex und Travis reden miteinander. Er gibt zu, dass er nicht besser als Strand ist und das Seil quasi selbst gekappt hat. Travis erzählt von Elizabeth Ortiz, wie er sie töten musste. Chris redet mit Reed. Diesem geht es zusehens schlechter. Beim Erwähnen seiner Schwester wird Chris gereizt. Reed erkennt, dass er nicht der leibliche Bruder von Alicia oder ihrer Mutter ist. Er bemerkt, dass beide keine Mütter mehr haben und gibt ihm den Rat, dass Blut dicker als Wasser ist und sich die anderen von ihm abwenden werden. Nick kommt hinzu und spricht Chris an. Dieser übernimmt die volle Verantwortung dafür, dass er nicht geschossen hat. Nick will ihn beruhigen und gesteht, dass auch er nicht auf eine Schwangere schießen könnte. Jack führt Alicia zu Travis. Sie berichtet von der Abigale und dass sie zu früh dran ist. Er fordert Alicia auf zu verschwinden, sobald sie eine Chance sieht und berichtet von Alex. Conner funkt die Abigale an. Er denkt, dass Reed Spielchen spielt und will, dass er rüber fährt. Madison schlägt einen Tausch vor Alicia und Travis gegen Reed. Kurz nach dem Funkverkehr ertönt ein Schuss. Chris hat Reed ins Gesicht geschossen. Madison setzt sich zu Chris. Dieser erklärt ihr, dass er sich verändern würde und krank war. Er erkennt, dass sie Reed gegen seinen Dad eintauschen wollten und wird verzweifelt. Sie vergibt ihm. Travis wird gefesselt. Conner verlangt, dass Jack Alicia holt. Nick und Ofelia reinigen den Raum in dem Reed noch immer erschossen liegt. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich nötig war ihn zu erschießen. Reed erwacht als Untoter wieder. Daniel kommt gerade ins Zimmer, als Nick sein Messer zücken und dem Zombie das Lebenslicht erlöschen wollte. Er hat einen Plan mit dem Untoten. Wenig später hat er den Zombie gefesselt und ihm neue Kleidung angezogen, sowie einen Sack über den Kopf gestülpt, als er eine Stimme hört. Ofelia kommt herein und mahnt ihn, dass sie los wollen. Alicia versteckt sich in der Küche vor Jack. Madison besteht darauf den Austausch allein vorzunehmen. Sie fährt mit dem verkleideten Untoten an Land. Alicia ist auf der Suche nach Travis und wird dabei von der Schwangeren überrascht. Diese will die Freundin von Jack einsperren. Alicia kann sie überwältigen und ihrerseits in den Käfig sperren. Madison führt den Gefangenenaustausch durch. Conner ist so überrascht davon, dass sein Bruder verwandelt ist, dass er von ihm gebissen wird. Einer von Conners Männern stürzt sich auf Travis. Madison befreit ihn, sodass er gegen ihn kämpfen kann. Alicia läuft an Deck und sieht, wie die Abigale im Hafen liegt und ihre Eltern unten kämpfen. Jack will sie überzeugen bei ihm zu bleiben, da ihre Freunde und Familie Alex im Stich gelassen haben und dasselbe auch mit ihr machen könnten. Sie dreht sich um, rutscht das Boot hinunter, fällt ins Wasser und wird dort von Travis ins Schlauchboot gezogen. Sie fahren zurück zur Abigale. Besonderheiten * Die Abkürzung der Abigale auf dem Radar ist MY44 * Daniel bildet sich zum ersten Mal Stimmen ein. Infizierte * Reed * Conner * Sam (berichtet durch Alex) Musik * I Fall to Pieces - Patsy Cline (Vorspann) Trivia * Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)